Unstoppable Destinies
by Michitsujo Megami
Summary: x-over with Buffy, Angel and Harry Potter. Now that Spike is dead, really dead, the slayer can live a normal life because she isn't the only one anymore, right? Well, this is what happens when William's past, present, and future come to claim him, and any
1. Default Chapter

*Authors note* This takes place after Buffy season 7. Near the end of Angel season 4 (trying to change it a bit, to accommodate Angel being the recipient of Wolfram and Hart). Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. SPOILERS are in this story for those of you who haven't seen/read any of these!! You have been warned!  
  
UNSTOPPABLE DESTINIES  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
"I love you"  
"No you don't...but thanks for saying so anyway"  
A sudden brightness, and then blessed darkness. He felt as his body crumbled to dust, and he expected to be pulled down to hell. Under different circumstances, he wouldn't admit that Hell is where he would end up...but now that he was going to die for good, he was almost positive that's where he would spend the rest of eternity.  
Nothingness. Nothing happened. Just the darkness. The same darkness that had been there when his body disintegrated into the air and the cavern, the opening to the Sunnydale Hellmouth, was caved in. *I* did that...I closed the Hellmouth. Buffy...she's safe...I hope. He woke up. Wait a minute...I'm dead...well...I'm supposed to be dead anyway. He shuddered as he was overtaken by images of his past...well, he would have shuddered had he had a body, he was quite certain by now that he had no body. Well...a vampire standing in light...yeah...I would say my body is dusted...so...why am I still here? He had this nagging feeling that he had something to do, somewhere to go. But where?  
  
Maybe I can apparate from here...or find a portkey. Or maybe I can transfigure myself into ... since when do I know any mojo? He would've doubled over if he had a body from the next flashbacks he had. ****  
"William!! William! Please wait for me!" William smirked as he looked back. The young Ravenclaw was almost caught up with him.  
"What can I help you with, Adele?" The fifteen year old glared at the sixteen year old Slytherin.  
"I clearly remember you promising me that you would wait for me. We were to attend the feast together. ...are you really leaving us? are..." she was rudely interrupted by another young man wearing a scowl.  
"William...what the hell are you doing? She's a ravenclaw. Come with me, we have to...go to the meeting." William grimaced and then glared at his older brother.  
"Michael, please, I have no interest in this...meeting, as you are fully aware. I told you that I do not want to go. Now, if you'll excuse us, Adele and I were going to dinner." Michael gave Adele a look of pure hatred.  
"William...leave the muggle-born alone...you are needed elsewhere. The mudblood doesn't need your help with eating, now does she?" He sneered at the ravenclaw. William almost threw himself at his brother with anger.  
"Leave. her. out. of. it." He took out his wand and held it as a warning. "I am feeling a bit peckish myself, and am escorting Ms. Adele to dinner. You can come along if you wish brother...just don't forget which one of us is more powerful..." Michael backed down with a grimace. He was the older one, yet it had been obvious to everyone almost from the beginning that the younger William would be one of the most powerful wizards.  
"Fine, do what you want. Just don't come crying to me when one of the mudbloods stabs you in the back." He turned on his heel and with a haughty look over his shoulder, gracefully walked down the corridor, his cape fluttering elegantly behind him.  
"Stupid git" William muttered crossly, then turned his attention to the solemn ravenclaw. "Oh, Adele...don't mind 'im. He's just jealous, and an idiot." Adele turned her gaze to the wizard next to her and gave a small smile.  
"What would he be jealous of?" William smirked and put his arm around her shoulder, gently steering her so that they would walk down the corridor to the stairs.  
"Why, he's jealous of me, of course. I have the potential to be the greatest wizard ever, and I am going to the feast with the most beautiful woman in the world." he gave her a wink and continued. "and he knows that mum favors me above him." Adele couldn't help but smile and chuckle at him.  
"You egoist. ...but really, thank you...for standing up to him." She then smirked evilly at her friend. "and I know why you're going to the feast with me anyway. ...you couldn't get another lady to go with you." She laughed heartily at his expression. "It really is your own fault you know..." she then remembered why it was his own fault, and continued the interrogation she had started before the interruption. "You...you aren't really leaving the wizarding world...are you? William, you can't leave us." William looked at his crestfallen friend.  
"Adele...you know my family. I can't stay here. If I, I'll end up doing what they want me to do, and you'll end up hurt, as well as the rest of the students here. And besides, my mother knows quite a bit about the muggle world. I'm going to be just fine out there." Adele sighed, her friends stubbornness would win for sure.  
"But William...what about..." William held a finger to Adele's lips.  
"Shhhh...you'll be fine; you have many more friends around here. I figure, the only way to escape the destiny my father wants me to have is to leave. My mother and I are already packed and she's going to perform a memory charm on me. Don't you see Adele...it's the only way. I *have* to leave." ****  
"Bloody Hell...what the bloody hell is happening to me?" Wanting to see where he was before another flashback hit (if it would hit) Spike tried to move. Well...I never knew that vampires could become ghosts after they died. Spike tried to ignore the little voice inside his head that most vampires didn't have souls either. Well...let's see where we are. He started rising to what he thought was up, but it was hard going because the floating took a bit of concentrating, and Spike had too much going through his mind.  
Why me? What happened with the Slayer? I hope she's alright. Why am I still here...I always thought that something would happen. Where am I? I thought I finished everything during my...undead life. Ok...Ghosts have something they have to finish in life. Or is it that they just didn't deserve to die? ...no...that can't be it, there would be too many ghosts. Maybe something powerful wants me here. Why? reward? punishment? both? Why would somebody want to both reward and punish me? Maybe I should ask Red...No. I won't let Buffy know I'm here. She can't know. She has to go on with her life, I owe her that much. Well...I'm not floating that well. He started concentrating on going to the surface of the ground. He was going faster and faster. He then floated right up into the crater that was once known as Sunnydale. With a shriek, he went 'falling' right back through the top ground. Sunlight...wait, it didn't hurt me. I guess sunlight only hurts vampires. Mildly amused at himself, and his finely-honed instinct to stay out of the sun, he rose back up through the ground and floated above the crater. As he looked around, he noticed a solitary cross standing above the rest of the rubble. He couldn't help but notice the fine craftsmanship that had gone into making it as he came closer. It seemed to have writing all over it, and different designs had gone into making the cross.  
I can't believe it... He floated near the cross and felt his soul swell up. There was a railroad spike in the middle of the cross, where the name of the deceased would have been had he been in a graveyard. There was in fact writing all over the cross. From the potentials, no they were the new slayers. Each and every one of the surviving slayers and scoobies had written a little thank-you note to him. He read all of them, but couldn't find Buffy's little note. Then he noticed that the spike itself had writing over it. 'For life, with love. I'll miss you, William.' Spike gave a small smile. The only one who had called him William on a sometime-basis was Buffy. Everyone else knew him as Spike. Spike, William, what does it matter? Both images gave him violent images. William the Bloody and Spike. He was one and the same. He chuckled softly as he remembered how long it had taken Angelus to call him Spike and not William. I wonder how long I've been gone?  
  
Arthur Weasley gave a tired sigh as he sat down at his desk. It had been six months since the muggle town had mysteriously caved in, and he was still trying to try to make things as non-magical as possible. Filling out the paper-work for the incident, he breathed a thankful word to whatever god was helping him. After a large team had scoured the area, they had realized the town was the home of a hellmouth. The hellmouth it appeared that the Slayer had been guarding. Arthur shook his head in admiration. They had tracked down the original slayer, and had gotten the story of what happened from her watcher. Arthur grinned when he remembered the astonishment written on Severus's face when Severus saw the watcher. Rupert Giles and Severus Snape had both practiced the dark arts in their youth and had gotten into countless situations together. Giles had explained to Arthur's team everything that had happened in Sunnydale. Arthur now had to explain to the ministry why there were super-powered females all over the world. He had to admit that the move to make all the potential slayers into true slayers was ingenious. Now he just had to explain all the confusion to everyone else.  
  
"Will...I have to talk to you." Willow looked up as the one-eyed joker came into the room.  
"Xander? What's up?" She stood up and glanced around her nearly packed room.  
"Will, I don't think you should leave. We need you here." Willow sighed; she knew that this conversation was coming. Before she could answer however, Xander continued talking. "You don't have to learn to control your powers, you already do control them. Please, Willow, if you leave...I'll be the only one"  
"Xander, please don't make this more difficult. I don't really want to leave, but...I know I should. We all need a break from everything...and this is my way of taking it." She gave a small grin, "besides, Angel has given us very nice rooms to stay in, and you won't be alone. You can always join his team."  
Xander gave Willow a glare. After learning that Buffy and Dawn would be moving to England with Giles until they got their monetary needs worked out, Xander had gotten very testy. It got worse when Willow was approached by the ministry of magic to move to Hogwarts and gain more control of her awesome powers. Xander had already announced that he would stay in California and restart his construction business.  
"Will...I know you're hurting. Please...just, don't leave." Willow, knowing what he was going to start on, snapped back.  
"Lay off it Xander, please. I would rather not discuss it." Before she knew it, Xander was holding her in his arms.  
"Willow, please. You're not the only one that's hurting right now." He turned away, and then let go of his friend, "I'm sorry. Maybe you're right; the group should just have a break for a little while. BUT, I am not staying with Angel." Willow giggled for one of the first times since Kennedy left to fight at the hellmouth in Cleveland.  
"Thank you Xander. And, and you know, we'll still be able to hang out and stuff. And don't forget, we can always send e-mails and .stuff." Xander stopped for a moment, and thought about this.  
"Do you have internet access at that magic place?" Willow almost immediately answered 'yes' but then thought twice about it.  
"Oh no.what if they don't?? What am I going to do.I'm the one who researches on the computer. I'm the computer expert! How am I going to live without it? And I already asked everyone to e-mail me important stuff, and Kennedy was going to be on IM whenever she could.even though she did tell me to come by or call whenever I could.but that's not the point. Xander, what am I going to do if they *don't* have internet access?" Xander laughed out loud at the thought of a computer-less Willow.  
"I'm sure you'll think of something, Will. You know, where there's a Will, there's a way." A chuckle from the doorway stopped any more of the two's conversation.  
"I'm sure you'll be taken care of at Hogwarts." Buffy stood looking at her two best friends. "Besides, if you can't have a computer, then you can always just come and visit us, right? England isn't that big.even if you live on a magical island." Willow smiled at her.  
"That's true to. If I need to use the internet, I'll just *poof* and appear at your house. The fact that you're also coming to England definitely has its advantages." Xander grinned.  
"England meets the Buffster.who will win?" The three of them laughed. Buffy smiled and started out the door.  
"We'll see, Xander, we'll see. I'll.talk to you two later." With that, she walked out the door and down the hallway to her own temporary room. Xander frowned.  
"What's wrong with her lately?" Willow gave him an exasperated look.  
"Gee Xander, can't you tell?" She prepared for Xander's outburst, "She's.she's fallen in love with Spike." Xander, not giving the expected outburst, let a small chuckle escape.  
"Please Willow! She was never in love with Spike, not even when he died. She told me herself what happened in his last moments. She doesn't have to worry about it!"  
"Xander, I never said she loved him before he died.she fell in love after he died. Haven't you noticed?" She would have continued if it weren't for the melancholy vampire standing in her open doorway. "Angel! .Didn't notice you standing there. ." She trailed off, not knowing what she could possibly say to him.  
"No, that's fine." He turned to Xander. "She's right you know." Xander stood wide-eyed.  
"No way.na uh. Buffy wouldn't fall in love with him after he would die.or before.or *ever*!! Why would she do that? What would possibly make her fall in love with him?" Willow sighed; it was a question that she had been pondering herself. Now, she finally thought she found the answer.  
"Well...I think it's because he released her. .instead of making her feel guilty about his loving her, or of his death, he released her. He told her that she didn't love him. That way, she wouldn't have to feel guilty when she went on with her life. He didn't bind her to him. I think she started falling in love with him when she realized how unselfish that was.and we all know how selfish he could get. .and then.there's Buffy's past experiences with guys.I.I mean." She gave Angel a sorry look, "I'm sorry, Angel.and I'm not saying any of this is your fault at all.but.all her past experiences were pretty bad, even with Spike. And I think she fell in love with him now because 'you fall in love with that which you can't have.' That way, you don't get hurt, because you already knew it wouldn't end up as anything." Angel gave an annoyed sigh. At Willow's and Xander's questioning looks, he gave in.  
"Ok, so you're probably right about all of this.but." He gave a groan, "Why'd it have to be him? He's.He's Captain Peroxide!!" He glared at Willow as she tried to stifle her laughter. "Well, I'm glad I brightened your day, I'll be downstairs if you two need anything."  
Willow tried to stop the grin from filling her face as she thought about how funny it had been to hear the glum vampire talk about 'brightening her day'. Xander couldn't help but grin, and yet he couldn't stop thinking about the new information he had learned about Buffy.  
  
Spike floated near his cross. I can't just bloody go up to somebody and ask them if they knew how long ago this happened.He had an inexplicable feeling that he was needed at home. The question is.what home? His shook his head mirthlessly. The images had continued to haunt him over the days that he had hovered inside the crater that he had created. Well, there seems to be no sense in staying here. There's nothing left here.He took one more look at the cross that had been made in his memory, and started drifting off. I guess it's back to England.I wonder if I'll be able to find that place.Hogwart's was it? As the flashbacks had come back, he had pieced together most of what had apparently been his past. His father was a horrible bigot, and wanted his son to follow his legacy and get rid of 'mud- bloods' and muggles, witches and wizards born of normal non-magical people. William had decided early on that he wanted nothing to do with his father's plans and decided to flee to muggle London and live as a muggle. His mother was to help him, and, in order to make him happier, she performed a memory charm that had left William not remembering his father or brother at all. And to think.I escaped being a wizard.only to become a vampire and do almost exactly what 'dear father' wanted me to do.only I'm sure I killed a few pure-blooded wizards while I was eradicating half of England. Damn.I sure have the best of luck, don't I? I escape fate, just to find it waiting for me around the corner. His normal smirk appeared on his ghostly features. I'll bet I wasn't supposed to save the world though. No matter how much he would try to deny it, he was proud of himself for one of the first times in his life. He had single-handedly saved the world.  
  
The young man glared at the door. No.nonononononononono. NOT happening. SOO NOT happening. He took the floo powder in his hand and strode to the fireplace. He looked around as if to see if anyone was there to help. He saw piercing blue-grey eyes staring back at him from a handsomely pale face framed by blonde-white wisps of hair. He looked away from his reflection, seeing the defeat. He would do what his mother asked him to do; he did not have the willpower to fight back. He treaded into the fireplace, lifted his arm, and threw the floo powder down, while saying "Azkaban main desk." He would have to see his father today. 


	2. chapter 2

*hides behind a concrete wall* I'm so sorry!! I meant to have the second chapter out before Thanksgiving break, but unfortunately, RL caught up with me, and I had to put almost everything on hold. I'm hoping to have a third chapter by the end of this month, or the beginning of the next. This should be the last of the 'boring' type stuff. The first and second were mainly to introduce characters. Please leave feedback!! THANKS!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
England.haven't been here in I don't even know how long. Spike floated along the walkway to the manor that he once lived in. well, I suppose there's one good thing coming out of this.I don't need anyone to invite me in.  
He floated through the door, and was immediately barraged by faded memories. What portrait was on that wall? That is not the same rug. There was not a hallway there before, that was something else. Out of an unknown habit, he fled the scene and ended up in a room in the upper levels of the manor. Once there, he closed his eyes to avoid any more attacks from past memories. Where the bloody hell am I? Gathering his courage, he opened his eyes finding himself in a large bedroom, surrounded by posters that seemed to be depicting a sport. Quidditch.that's the sport. Why am I not surprised that the characters in the posters are moving? These are new teams. THAT'S RIGHT! Michael and I used to play quidditch.until.everything changed. Wait a minute. This was my room. Everything had changed. Even the color of the walls. Well.everything but.Floating through a new large dresser - and the wall behind it - he ended up in a small attic. Now this.this hasn't changed. He grinned; I guess they couldn't figure out the password.  
  
Draco stepped out of the fireplace, making sure that he had no dust or ash on himself. He nodded to the guard and stepped up to the enchanted door, putting his wand in a satchel being held by a house elf and stepping up to the podium. The guard came up with the detector wand.  
"Hello again, young Mr. Malfoy. And how are you today?" Draco, as usual, ignored the guard and waited for the signal that he was allowed to go to the 'meeting room.'  
He entered the small room, sitting on the dragon-hide sofa, waiting for his father to enter through the other door. When saw the door start to open, he stood up and hid the note from his mother in his closed hand. He passed it to his father when they shook hands as a greeting.  
Sitting down on the wooden bench provided for the prisoner being visited, Lucius still gave an aura of majesty - even in his Azkaban uniform.  
"Well, Draco. I haven't seen you here in a little while. Been keeping busy?" Draco sneered. Busy, yes father, I am at this point almost a death- eater. Thank you so much for passing on the legacy to me.  
"Yes father, I've been very busy, but I've been asked to remind you that the Dark Lord does not forget his loyal subjects." Draco tried very hard not to wince when he mentioned the dark lord, but manifested a small grimace none the less. Lucius threw a sharp look at his son.  
"Of course Draco, I wouldn't expect him to forget his *loyal* subjects. It's the ones who have second thoughts that should be worried." Inflecting the word loyal, Lucius tried to get more of a response from his only child. This time around, Draco was able to hide his emotions flawlessly, and despite knowing that he would most likely have to kill his son if he betrayed the cause, Lucius was proud of his son - even for the shortest moment.  
"Don't think I don't know that, father. Personally, I have a few suspicions about some traitors to the cause, but I won't act until I'm positive. Well, I must be going, you know how mother hates to be left alone with only the house-elves around. Until next time, father." Draco stood up and left the same way he came in, trying to decide if his father knew that he found being a death-eater as a most despicable crime, or if his father had only said that as a threat anyway.  
  
Spike levitated in the hidden room, looking around at his old possessions. Wait.there is no dust here.not even the house-elves knew about this. My journal! Looking around frantically, he located the journal on an antiquidated desk. That's odd.  
  
****  
William scrambled to rip all of the magicked scrolls out of his journal - the one that he had bought (by himself) at a muggle shop. Everything his father and brother didn't know about would go into the secret room. Well, everything that he wasn't taking with himself. I probably won't be needing magic spells. Packing a bag with everything he would be taking, he roughly slid some books into it. I'm definitely going to bring my journal.no.I can't. No magic. Well, at least I should have time to hide the journal properly then.  
"William!!" The young man who would one day (very far down the road) become known as a champion threw his journal down on the floor and scurried out of the room and hastily threw a mystic lock on it. He turned around and practically flew to the lounge.  
"Yes father, what is.MOTHER!!" He started for his father, but Michael hexed him before he took another step. "Father, let.let her go.why are you doing this?" His father gave him a petrifying glare.  
"You treacherous muggle-loving BRAT.How, HOW DARE YOU?" taking a pause for effect (and to take a few deep breaths), he didn't take his eyes off his younger, yet more powerful son. "You are a disgrace to the Malfoys!! And don't worry *son*," sneering at the word son, he continued, "you will join your precious muggles, though you won't know that you're any different!" His wife started protesting at this.  
"Father, what in the world did you think I was going to do?" William had never been very good with patience, and he had used a lot to hide his plan from his father, " I was going to be stripped of my magic and memories anyway, you old fool!"  
"Did you hear that dear, he had the audacity to call me 'father'. He wishes to have no memory of me, yet calls me his blood kin. I wasn't going to allow you to follow our son on this hopeless journey, but, I think I just changed my mind. Perhaps I should . persuade you to follow this child to his new world, after all, I'm not cruel." Throwing his wife on the floor, and then walking out of the room, he motioned for his son, his true son, to follow him. After hitting William in the back of the head to insure that he wouldn't be going anywhere for a while, he followed his father.  
"Michael, after we drop them off in their new world, I expect there to be an . accident. One that could only be fixed by magic. Understand?" Michael grinned and nodded.  
  
William woke up with a nasty headache. After carefully looking around, he concluded that he was in the dungeons of the manor. He also seemed to be shackled to the wall.  
"Merlin, how do I get myself into these messes?" He looked next to him when he heard a rustling. "NO!! Mother!! FATHER NO!! Mother, look at me!! Are you alright? MOTHER!!!!!!!!" The woman next to him looked up with glassy eyes.  
"Where, where am I? Who are you?"  
"He is your son. Your husband left you after he found out that you had disgraced him by being impregnated with someone else's child. You are a whore and"  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo ugh."  
"Did you have something to say William?" William sagged against his brothers fist, which was currently buried into his stomach.  
"Leave mother out of this.please." Nathaniel leered at his son, "oh, and what is this? It's alright for me to make you a disgrace, but not her?" Nathaniel thought about it for a few minutes. "Very well, she can have a prosperous marriage, but her beloved dies very early on, because of her.and you." Looking at his wife of twenty years, he started forming a new story.  
If William had been able to free himself to stop the horrendous lies, he would have. Unfortunately, it was his turn before he knew it, and then next thing he remembered was that his mother and him were moving to London because of the horrible luck that they had in the old town.  
  
Michael watched his ex-family members from further away, trying to find the perfect time to hex the newly-made muggles. Watching his old brother floundering around after the women made him laugh, as did those ridiculous glasses that William had needed after Michael had cursed him with bad sight.  
Women. That gave Michael a great idea. First he would have to talk to his father to see if it was alright to put his idea through.  
"So, you see, it will probably be better than making sure that they are destroyed. They'll destroy each other in time." Michael explained his plan to his father. Nathaniel smirked and patted his son on the back.  
"Yes, I think that would work out quite well. You have my permission to carry out this plan of yours." Michael smiled gleefully. This would turn out to be very fun. Well, for him anyway.  
  
Spike looked in wonderment as the wall started moving away and what looked like the younger version of him walked in. But wait.I was the only one in the family with brown hair. Who are you? He quickly floated to the darkest corner and observed the Malfoy of the twenty-first century.  
Draco longingly looked through the journal that he had read at least fifty times since he found it.  
"I wish I were as brave as you.but, I'm just a stupid coward. I'm so scared of having the same thing happen to me! WHY DID I HAVE TO BE BORN A MALFOY!!" Spike, not thinking, snorted in amusement.  
"You and me both mate." Draco jerked his head up quickly.  
"Who.who said that? I'm warning you right now, you don't want to be here!"  
"You, Can you hear me?" Draco turned toward the corner where Spike was levitating.  
"Either that, or I'm going bonkers. Do you want to take a guess as to which I'm leaning toward? Come out now, or I'll 'Avada Kadabra' you." Spike came into sight.  
"Well, you could try, but I sincerely doubt it would work. Who the bloody hell are you, and how did you get in here?" Spike tried to give his most penetrating look. It didn't faze the younger Malfoy.  
"I do believe that you should answer that question for me first. What are you doing in my house?" Spike lifted an eyebrow.  
"Your house?" Draco grinned  
"Until father comes home, yes. Mother is too busy gossiping and working to notice me." He looked suspiciously at the ghost. "Now, who are you? Even ghosts should not be able to get into the house.not even old relatives. We have spells for each individual."  
Spike snorted contemptuously at this.  
"Well, I suppose that they just forgot about me then! Bloody bastards, I don't even get to be properly expelled from the house. Go figure." He came over to the desk with the journal on top. "And it seems as if you already know who I am." His gaze lingered on his old journal, remembering when he had first bought it.  
Draco jerked his head up, his eyes widening as he realized that the ghost was William. Or at least he's acting like William.  
"Why do you only now come home then? Who sent you to spy on me?" Draco honestly didn't believe that a ghost would have a reason to actually spy on him for anyone, but with his family, he could never be sure.  
Spike grimaced.  
"Spy on you? Why the bloody hell would I want to spy on anyone? Much less you?" Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt too much to tell the lad how I got here.well, the shorter version anyway. "Yes, I am William. I'm here now because I didn't remember anything until I died.well, died for real anyway. Can this be called dying for real? Technically, I've been dead for about two hundred years, a little less actually. I was turned when I was around twenty-three. I think. It was a very long time ago. But before I died, I won my soul back, then I saved the world. That's how I died."  
"But before that? What were you doing? According to my research, you were known." Spike winced, he really hadn't wanted to bring up the murderous part of his past.  
"Well, I was known as William the Bloody and then Spike if that is what you are referring to. But, what's done is done is what I say. Why live in the bloody past?" Spike, knowing that he had most likely overstayed his welcome started phasing through the door. Meanwhile, Draco realized that this was the time for him to ask questions of William.  
"Wait! How, how did you do it? How did you finally leave? I don't think that I can do it. But I really don't want to become a death-eater." Realizing that he had just let a potential spy know that he was a traitor he covered his mouth and glared at the ghost.  
Spike came back to the room.  
"I.I honestly don't remember. Well, not all of it anyway. I do always remember having a soft spot for muggles though, well, until I was turned that is. Other than that, I think I just finally had enough of my father's cruelty. I wish I could remember more than that. Well, foregoing the great headaches I get every time I experience a past memory."  
"You're experiencing headaches when you remember? .Oh, that's right. You're father cursed you with forgetfulness. It was a rather powerful curse to make you forget, you were to never remember your life as a wizard at all. I suppose that since you're technically dead, the curse is ended. But the fact remains that you are remembering your past. That should account for the headaches. So.you, you really are *him* aren't you?" Draco hadn't felt this vulnerable for a very long time.  
For some reason, Spike felt a surge of pride for this young man. He had given him information, true, but not enough to hold against him for long. He also felt as though he had found someone that would understand much of what he had gone through, even though this boy was not even as old as he had been when he was turned. He smiled a true smile.  
"Yes, I really am. Call me what you will. William Malfoy, William the Bloody, or Spike. We are, apparently, all one and the same.Uh, although I have gotten quite used to being called 'Spike'." Draco nodded, then remembered something. Glaring wildly at the intruder, mad at himself for actually trusting the ghost.  
"Wait, how can you be? You even mentioned in your journal that you had brown hair. You inherited it from your mother, and you wrote that it made you feel like a 'dirty' Malfoy. As if the hair made you different from the rest of your family."  
Spike nodded.  
"This one, I do remember. Yes, you are right, I did have brown hair. Until the rage in America when everyone started bleaching their hair. For some reason, I was drawn to that. And when I bleached it, and imagined what I looked like. I don't know. It felt right. I couldn't explain it then. But now we both know why it felt more right."  
Draco nodded, accepting that explanation. Spike grinned well, I have nothing else to do.  
"So, tell me, Draco, what do these Deatheaters do?" 


End file.
